


Kata Kita

by fancyshipper



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Fictional, Indonesian Character, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: Tentang Dilan. Tentang Rangga. Tentang mereka.





	1. Pertemuan Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya mereka bertemu

Hari itu entah ada angin apa Dilan berjalan santai menyusuri toko buku di bagian sastra klasik. Satu per satu buku ditelusurinya dengan abai. Judul buku baru dibacanya ketika desain sampul buku terlihat menarik. Langkahnya pelan-pelan bergeser dari ujung rak satu ke ujung lainnya hingga secara tidak sengaja dia tiba di bagian populer –Sapardi Djoko Damono, Emha Ainun Najib, WS Rendra, Taufik Ismail, hingga Chairil Anwar. Dilan berhenti di depan sebuah buku yang cukup menyita perhatiannya: AKU INI BINATANG JALANG.

Tangan Dilan bergerak secara otomatis berusaha meraih buku itu, bahkan sebelum kepalanya selesai memproses ketertarikannya terhadap buku yang menurutnya cukup provokatif –baik judul maupun ilustrasi sampulnya. Mendadak mata Dilan mengerjap saat dilihatnya tangannya bertemu dengan tangan lain, persis di depan buku yang ingin diambilnya keluar dari rak.

“Hm?”

Dilan menoleh saat mendengar seseorang di sampingnya sama-sama menggumamkan keterkejutan. Dua pasang mata bertemu, tak berkedip. Ada hembusan nafas yang sedikit tertahan diiringi rasa penasaran. Keduanya sama-sama terhenyak.

“Rangga?”

Tumbukan mata itu pecah saat seorang gadis berjalan mendekati sesosok lelaki di samping Dilan. Tanpa sadar Dilan ikut menoleh.

“Oh, siapa?” gadis tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, matanya yang sedikit menyelidik terarah pada Dilan. “Teman?”

Lelaki berambut ikal di sampingnya menoleh dan mengamati Dilan sejenak. Ketika disadarinya bahwa mereka berdiri cukup dekat dengan posisi yang terlihat akrab –seolah mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan terlibat dalam perbincangan singkat-, lelaki tersebut tersenyum memahami kesalahpahaman yang tebersit di dalam pikiran teman perempuannya. Dilan mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan senyum yang tiba-tiba terarah padanya. Mendadak tersadar dengan kekeliruan yang terjadi, Dilan menatap gadis yang melangkah mendekati mereka dan menggeleng pelan.

“Ah, maaf, saya hanya-“

Belum sempat Dilan selesai menjawab, arah pandangnya mendadak terhalang karena lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya mendadak bergeser dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

“Iya, _teman_ , kebetulan ketemu,” lelaki tersebut menjawab dengan kalem. “Bisa tunggu sebentar di sana?”

Dilan tidak mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut tapi dia bisa merasakan adanya anggukan dan langkah yang menjauh. Ada perasaan aneh dengan pertemuan yang janggal ini. Terlalu aneh hingga Dilan tidak sadar bahwa lelaki di hadapannya sudah berbalik dan memandangnya lekat. Dilan baru saja akan bertanya ketika sebuah tangan mendadak terulur dan senyum tipis terkembang.

“Rangga.”


	2. Ramalan

“Dilan”

Dua tangan bertemu sejenak hingga akhirnya keheningan datang di antara mereka. Rangga mengamati sesosok lelaki bernama Dilan di depannya dengan seksama. Tak perlu bertanya pun, Rangga sadar sepenuhnya bahwa perkenalan mendadak yang dia inisiasi membuat lelaki di hadapannya merasa awas. Sebelum senyap membunuh pertemuan mereka seutuhnya, Rangga menunjuk buku yang menjadi kunci pertemuan mereka.

“Suka Chairil Anwar juga?”

Dilan mengangguk tipis. “Kamu juga?”

Rangga turut mengangguk, tangannya bergerak mengambil buku di hadapan mereka dari rak. “Saya sarankan kamu untuk baca buku tentang beliau yang berjudul Aku.”

“Sjuman Djaya?” Dilan bertanya dengan sepasang bola mata berkilat-kilat.

Rangga mengerjap saat dilihatnya ada binar ketertarikan terpampang di wajah Dilan. Sekelebat memori mendadak terlintas di kepalanya, _déjà vu._ Rangga merasa pernah mengalami adegan ini –dengan Cinta, mungkin?- namun ada perasaan mengganjal yang membuat dia harus memastikannya kembali.

Rangga melontarkan sebuah frasa favoritnya. “Bukan maksudku mau berbagi nasib-“

“-Nasib adalah kesunyian masing-masing.” Dan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sempurna.

Keduanya kemudian spontan terdiam, saling memandang dalam keterpanaan, lalu tertawa pelan. Rangga kini merasa dirinya benar-benar jenius untuk mengajak sembarang orang berkenalan.

“Saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang lain dengan selera yang sama,” Rangga berujar pelan. Lelaki yang berperawakan lebih mungil darinya mendengus pelan dan mengambil buku Chairil Anwar dari tangan Rangga dengan santai.

“Saya juga.”

Sebelum mereka terlibat dalam percakapan lebih dalam, keduanya sama-sama bisa melihat bahwa teman perempuan Rangga sebelumnya kembali mendekati mereka dari kejauhan. Dinilai dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya yang bersangkutan sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

“Kalau boleh-“

Sambil berdecak pelan memutus kalimat Rangga, Dilan meletakkan kembali buku yang tadi mempertemukan mereka ke dalam rak. “Tidak boleh.”

Penolakan prematur tersebut membuat Rangga semakin terpancing. Belum sempat Rangga melanjutkan itikadnya untuk terus menjalin komunikasi, Dilan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan penuh keyakinan.

“Saya ramal, besok Minggu kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, di lokasi yang sama, di jam yang sama.”

“Huh?”

Rangga mengerutkan dahi penuh kebingungan. Belum sempat dia membalas, Dilan sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Rangga sudah bersiap merangsek maju untuk mengejarnya saat dirasakannya ada sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya.

“Udahan?”

Rangga menoleh dan menemukan Cinta berada di sampingnya, melongokkan kepala mencari-cari sosok _teman_ nya. Rangga mengangguk pelan dan menggiring Cinta menjauh keluar dari toko buku.

_Besok Minggu, di lokasi yang sama, di jam yang sama._


	3. Andalan

_Apa-apaan itu tadi_.

Dilan mencaci dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ramalan-ramalan dia hanya berlaku untuk Milea dan Milea saja. Tapi melihat teman perempuan Rangga tadi bergerak mendekati mereka dengan wajah penuh ketidaksabaran, Dilan tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan jurus ramalan andalannya. Selain menjadi taktik yang jitu untuk membuat janji secara sepihak, Dilan juga ingin cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan meninggalkan Rangga yang baru saja dikenalnya, bukan. Dilan hanya tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan teman perempuan Rangga –dia malas berurusan dengan perempuan yang penuh rasa curiga dan dihantui rasa cemburu.

“Karena cemburu itu hanya untuk orang yang tidak percaya diri.”

Begitu dia pernah bilang pada Milea. Dan Dilan tahu betul bahwa keberadaannya tadi membuat teman perempuan Rangga merasa tidak percaya diri. Barangkali mereka sedang berkencan? Lalu keberadaannya dirasa cukup mengganggu?

_Tapi kencan macam apa yang membuat sang lelaki jadi sembarangan berkenalan dengan orang asing hanya karena buku Chairil Anwar?_

Dilan terkekeh. Terlepas dari itu semua, Dilan tidak sabar untuk segera mewujudkan ramalannya hari Minggu besok. Mungkin dia bisa membawa koleksi buku kesukaannya? Dilan merasa bahwa selera dan kesukaan Rangga tidak akan berbeda jauh dengannya.

_Sutan Takdir Alisyahbana, Idrus, Iwan Simatupang?_

Dilan berhenti sejenak di tempat parkir di samping motornya, berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia tergerak untuk pergi ke kompleks toko buku bekas kesukaannya, terpancing rindu akan aroma buku lama dan atmosfer menyenangkan dari manusia-manusia yang terjebak masa lalu lewat kata-kata. Toh dia tak ada acara dengan teman-teman geng motornya. Pun dengan Milea yang tiba-tiba memberi jarak di antara mereka –karena Nanda mungkin? Atau Kang Adi? Atau pacarnya di Jakarta yang masih berusaha disembunyikan dari dia?

Apapun itu, Dilan kemudian dengan semangat memacu motornya. Barangkali Kang Limbong, bos besar kompleks toko buku bekas langganannya, punya rekomendasi bacaan bagus untuknya.


	4. Kejar

“Kamu perhatiin ya,” Limbong mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mengikuti sosok gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan menjauh. “Kalau sampai dia menengok kemari, berarti dia mengharap kamu mengejarnya.”

Rangga mendengus namun tak menjawab. Limbong menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, berusaha menarik fokus Rangga untuk tetap terpaku pada teman perempuan yang pertama kali dibawanya ke kompleks toko buku bekas ini. “Perhatiin!”

Rangga dengan sedikit abai menuruti perintah Limbong. Keduanya menyaksikan gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan menjauh dengan angkuh hingga akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya dapat melihat Cinta menoleh dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

“Tuh!” Rangga bahkan tak sempat bertemu mata dengan Cinta yang hanya menoleh selama sepersekian detik itu karena Limbong sudah sibuk menggoyang-goyang seluruh tubuhnya, mendorongnya maju. “Ayo kejar cepet! Ayo!”

Rangga dengan acuh tak acuh hanya memandangi Cinta yang berjalan menjauh, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mengejarnya. Di sampingnya, Limbong yang ditelan rasa gemas kelimpungan seperti cacing kepanasan. Mengata-ngatai kejantanannya sebagai lelaki lah, payah lah, merutuki kepengecutannya lah.

Melihat Rangga yang sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengejar teman gadisnya, Limbong kemudian menyerah memberikan dorongan –baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan. Rangga menghembuskan nafas pelan saat dilihatnya Cinta berjalan semakin jauh di antara kerumunan, sekaligus lega karena Limbong berhenti memaksanya. Rangga sudah merasa masa bodoh dengan Cinta - _pe_ _rempuan labil_.

Perhatian Rangga baru saja akan kembali ke buku New York yang tadi diberikan Limbong padanya saat tiba-tiba sesosok wajah yang belum lama dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu muncul di tengah-tengah lautan manusia –menggantikan sosok Cinta yang hilang ditelan keramaian. Sosok remaja laki-laki dengan perawakan khas anak SMA gaul dengan jaket jeans yang tak disangka Rangga memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada dunia sastra, dunianya yang sepi.

“Tolong pegangkan bukunya sebentar,” pamit Rangga sambil dengan refleks menyelipkan buku yang dipegangnya ke arah Limbong yang kebingungan.

Limbong baru saja akan bertepuk tangan kegirangan merayakan kejantanan Rangga yang muncul terlambat ketika didengarnya Rangga meneriakkan sebuah nama yang tidak dia duga. Bukan nama Cinta melainkan-

“Dilan!”


	5. Salam Kenal

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak Dilan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seketika Dilan terperangah melihat sesosok jangkung berambut ikal yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu secara tidak terduga berjalan mendekati dirinya. Matanya mendadak awas dengan sekelilingnya –berusaha mencari sosok teman perempuan Rangga sekaligus memikirkan ramalan yang sudah terlanjur dia rapalkan di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rangga.

“Rangga.”

Hanya itu yang bisa Dilan katakan –memanggil balik nama Rangga. Beberapa waktu lalu, pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Dilan tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan pembawaan sikapnya karena saat itu dia tidak sempat memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan detail. Kini, di salah satu kompleks toko buku bekas dengan keriuhan di sekitar mereka, Dilan dapat melihat Rangga dengan jelas untuk kemudian dapat mempertimbangkan sikap seperti apa yang harus dia tunjukkan.

Rangga berperawakan sedikit lebih besar darinya dengan garis wajah kaku dan penampilan sederhana. Dari pengamatannya secara sekilas, Dilan mencoba mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rangga yang barusan dikenalnya ini berusia setahun-dua tahun lebih tua darinya, besar kemungkinan datang dari Jawa. Dilan bisa melihat betapa Rangga berusaha menghangatkan kecanggungan di antara mereka meski dengan pembawaannya yang dingin –mencoba memulai perbincangan.

“Saya pikir kita baru akan bertemu lagi besok Mi-“

Dilan sudah menyiapkan penjelasan penuh percaya diri sekiranya Rangga akan mengungkit bagaimana seharusnya pertemuan mereka selanjutnya terselenggara menurut ramalannya. Namun belum sempat Rangga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Limbong mendatangi mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

“Dilan!”

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Limbong dengan wajah sumringah hadir di antara mereka. “Ah, kamu ya! Lama kali tak datang kemari!”

Mata Dilan berkedip-kedip lucu saat Limbong mengguncang badannya dengan semangat. Rangga tertegun dengan pemandangan unik di hadapannya untuk kemudian memandang Limbong dan Dilan bergantian.

“Kang, Kang, tahan, Kang,” ujar Dilan berusaha menenangkan Limbong yang terlalu bersemangat. Sambil dihujani sumpah serapah penuh rindu dari Limbong dan digiring masuk ke bagian dalam kios, Dilan bisa melihat bahwa Rangga menahan tawa yang sedikit terselip keluar lewat hidung.

Saat Limbong menghilang ke dalam kios untuk mengambil tumpukan buku-buku yang pernah dipesan oleh Dilan dari entah kapan, Dilan menoleh pada Rangga yang berdiri di sampingnya, matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka.

“Salam kenal.”


	6. Umar Kayam

“Oh, ya, salam kenal.”

Rangga menjawab Dilan dengan tenang. Dadanya mendadak penuh dengan berbagai perasaan menggelitik yang asing. Barangkali kepergian Cinta dan kemunculan Dilan menciptakan perpaduan emosi yang baru untuknya. Rangga tak tahu.

“Kenal Limbong juga?”

Remaja tanggung di sampingnya terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Terpaksa kenal.”

Rangga tersenyum tipis, menyadari candaan yang tersirat. Dia pun mulai mampu menerka-nerka bahwa kutubnya dan kutub kepribadian Dilan sungguh bertolak belakang. Dia baru saja akan menyahut kembali saat Limbong berjalan mendekati mereka dengan beberapa buku di tangan.

“Nih, pesanan kau!” Limbong menyodorkan kesemua buku itu pada Dilan. Rangga mengamati beberapa judul buku tersebut untuk kemudian mengamini kesamaan selera baca mereka.

Rangga baru saja akan berjalan mendekati meja untuk mengambil buku New York titipannya tadi saat dilihatnya satu judul buku yang dicarinya belakangan ini terselip di antara buku-buku yang diterima Dilan dari Limbong.

“Tunggu,” Rangga menepuk bahu Limbong pelan. “Itu Umar Kayam, kenapa bisa dapat?”

Limbong berpikir sejenak dan menepuk dahinya, mengingat sesuatu. “Oh iya, lupa kukabari!”

Usut punya usut, ternyata Rangga dan Dilan mencoba mencari judul buku yang sama –hanya saja Dilan sedikit lebih cepat dari Rangga. Saat dimintai tolong oleh Rangga, Limbong lupa mengabari bahwa kalaupun buku itu ada, buku itu akan jatuh ke tangan Dilan terlebih dahulu. Mendengar penjelasan Limbong, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Rangga hanya diam, tidak serta merta meluahkan rasa kecewanya lewat kata. Rangga sadar bahwa diamnya itu penuh makna dan dia mempersilahkan Limbong untuk menafsirkannya sendiri, apalagi Rangga merasa Limbong sudah memahami jalan pikirannya dengan cukup baik –karena Rangga adalah pelanggan setia dan pelanggan adalah raja, bukankah seseorang harus bisa mempelajari fluktuasi emosi sang raja untuk bisa membuatnya senang?

Belum sempat Limbong berusaha mengalihkan diamnya dengan mencari buku Zarathustra yang pernah ditanyakan padanya, buku Umar Kayam yang dimaksud mendadak tersodor ke hadapan Rangga.

“Saya bisa baca nanti,” tawar Dilan dengan nada kalem. Rangga sedikit terkesiap dengan tawaran itu hingga Dilan kemudian menambahi. “Beda cerita kalau kamu ingin beli bukunya. Tidak akan saya kasih kalau begitu.”

Rangga terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.


	7. Lega

Dilan tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Rangga. Tipis, tapi terasa jelas ketika diperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Tawaran diterima," buku Umar Kayam di tangannya segera berpindah ke Rangga. Sebagai balasan, Dilan hanya menggumam dan menganggukkan kepala maklum hingga dia teringat pada teman _kencan_ Rangga.

Refleks dia menolehkan kepala memandang sekeliling, terlihat jelas sedang mencari sesuatu. Dilan sadar sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukannya jelas-jelas memancing reaksi dari Rangga. Apalagi Dilan yakin, dengan Rangga yang cukup berwawasan ini, tidak perlu susah-susah berpikir untuk bisa menerka apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Dilan. _A good reader is a good observer_ , begitu katanya.

"Cari siapa?"

Dilan meringis, menggangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri seolah mengagumi perkiraannya yang tak pernah meleset. Pertanyaan _cari siapa_ –dan bukannya _cari apa_ \- yang datang dari Rangga menguatkan dugaannya bahwa Rangga cukup cerdas menilai situasi.

“Teman kencanmu,” Dilan mengedikkan bahu. “Takut mengganggu lagi.”

Dilan bisa melihat Rangga sedikit tidak siap dengan keterusterangannya dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Seolah memberi waktu pada Rangga untuk menjawab, Dilan memberi isyarat pada Limbong untuk memberinya tas plastik –buku-bukunya butuh tempat untuk dibawanya pulang.

“Oh,” akhirnya lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu mengeluarkan suara. Dari air wajahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa Rangga merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. “Cinta?”

Dilan tertegun, ada sirkuit di kepalanya yang tanpa sadar bekerja untuk mencerna kata-kata Rangga. Sepertinya Rangga melihatnya agak kebingungan untuk kemudian dengan tanggap melanjutkan kalimatnya –meralat.

“Jangan salah sangka,” Dilan melihat Rangga mendengus pelan, seolah menyadari kelucuan situasi yang tercipta. “Nama dia memang Cinta. Dan bukan, dia bukan teman kencan saya.”

Ada rasa lega yang sempat terlintas di dalam diri Dilan mendengar jawaban Rangga. Anggap saja itu rasa syukur karena dia berhasil terlepas dari hunjaman rasa curiga dari perempuan pencemburu. Atau rasa senang karena Dilan berhasil berkenalan dengan rekan pencinta sastra tanpa menimbulkan pertumpahan darah. Apapun deskripsi perasaan itu yang jelas Dilan merasa lega.


	8. Lega 2

Rangga terkaget-kaget sendiri dengan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun entah mengapa, Rangga merasa ada sebuah beban yang terlepas begitu dia selesai mengatakannya. Lega.

“Nih,” Limbong mendekati mereka dengan tas plastik disodorkan ke arah Dilan. Yang disodori plastik dengan segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengemas buku-bukunya.

Rangga menggeleng saat Limbong juga menawarkannya tas plastik, tangannya kemudian bergerak memasukkan dua buku yang dibawanya ke dalam tas ransel. Sebelum kedua buku tersebut masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tas, Rangga memandang Dilan penuh rasa terima kasih.

“Terima kasih, ya,” ketika dilihatnya Dilan mengangguk singkat, Rangga kemudian bertanya-tanya tentang kapan dan bagaimana dia harus mengembalikannya begitu bukunya selesai dia baca. “Oh ya, kalau sudah selesai-“

‘BRRRRRRRRRRRRNGGGGG’

Dering telepon genggam di antara mereka memutus kalimatnya. Menangkap isyarat mata yang ditujukan padanya, Rangga mengangguk mempersilahkan Dilan yang kemudian dengan sigap merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengangkat telepon. Sekilas melirik, Rangga melihat bahwa Dilan menggunakan telepon genggam jenis terbaru –layar berwarna dan nada dering telepon dalam format yang tak lagi midi.

Rangga tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Dilan berubah dengan cepat karena sambungan telepon tersebut, pikirannya sudah sibuk menerka-nerka jenis orang seperti apa Dilan yang baru saja dikenalnya ini. Rangga baru saja akan melihat-lihat deretan buku di sekitarnya sambil menunggu percakapan telepon Dilan usai saat Dilan tiba-tiba bergegas mendekati Limbong untuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

“Kang, sisanya disimpen buat deposit pesenan titipan buku selanjutnya ya!”

“Huh?” belum selesai Rangga terkejut dengan ketergesa-gesaan yang mendadak itu, Dilan menepuk punggungnya pelan dan berjalan melewatinya dengan tergesa.

“Maaf, Rangga, saya duluan.”


	9. Rencana

Dilan melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat parkir. Barusan Piyan meneleponnya dengan nada tenang yang aneh – _sini ke warung_ , begitu katanya. Tidak ada penjelasan, hanya ada kalimat ajakan penuh implikasi yang membuat Dilan tanpa berpikir panjang segera bergerak. Bergegas pergi meninggalkan Limbong yang kebingungan dan Rangga yang baru saja dikenalnya. Rangga yang tak sempat dilihatnya untuk terakhir kali karena Dilan dengan tergesa hanya sempat menepuk punggungnya pelan, panik dengan berbagai skenario tergambar di kepalanya. _Ada apa dengan Milea-nya_?

Sesampainya Dilan di warung Bi Eem, tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak ada Piyan, si biang keladi yang membuatnya kelabakan. Pun Milea yang menjadi tumpuan rasa cemasnya.

“Dilan!”

Hanya ada Bi Eem yang memandangnya dengan wajah kuyup sarat dengan kepanikan. Meski rona wajah Bi Eem tidak terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Dilan bisa menangkap bahwa beberapa waktu lalu wajah pemilik warung langganannya itu sempat kehilangan warnanya. Begitu Dilan duduk dan menghabiskan setengah gelas es teh yang diberikan Bi Eem, akhirnya Dilan mengerti mengapa Piyan sempat meneleponnya –dengan mencoba tidak panik.

Milea-nya terlibat pertengkaran dengan Anhar temannya.

Dilan baru saja akan beranjak dengan amarah yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya saat Bi Eem menahan dia. _Temani Bi Eem_ , kata Bi Eem memohon, _sebentar saja_ mah.

Dilan tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya hanya trik Bi Eem untuk menahannya pergi. Menahannya membuat masalah lain karena Bi Eem sesungguhnya tak ingin pelanggan-pelanggan kecil kesayangannya terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dilan akhirnya menurut –sebentar saja.

“Jangan pernah bilang ke aku ada yang menyakitimu. Nanti, besoknya, orang itu akan hilang!”

Begitu yang pernah dia katakan pada Milea. Dan Dilan sebagai lelaki harus mampu membuktikan kata-katanya. Kini sambil duduk termenung memikirkan langkah yang akan dia ambil setelahnya, arah pandang Dilan mendadak terpancang pada tas plastik berisi buku-bukunya di atas meja yang tadi dengan tergesa dia letakkan sesampainya dia di warung.

Seketika itu pula dia teringat pada Rangga yang baru dikenalnya hari ini –dan ditinggalkannya dengan tidak sopannya. Mendadak dia tersadar bahwa sebelum Piyan meneleponnya, Rangga sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

 _Oh, buku_. Rangga pasti ingin bertanya bagaimana cara dia mengembalikan buku pinjamannya itu nanti.

Tanpa sadar Dilan tersenyum sendiri –lupa dengan Milea dan Anhar dan rencana pembalasannya. Dia kemudian malah secara tidak sadar merumuskan cara untuk bertemu kembali dengan Rangga. Sudah pasti Dilan akan meminta bantuan Limbong untuk menghubungkan mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka belum sempat bertukar kontak.

Dan barangkali, Dilan bisa mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang Rangga dari Limbong.


	10. Peramal

Setelah kepergian Dilan secara mendadak itu, Rangga kemudian terlibat dalam perbincangan singkat dengan Limbong. Tentang siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang Dilan yang baru saja dikenalnya hari itu. Remaja lelaki kelas dua SMA, panglima geng motor terkenal satu kota, dan salah satu pelanggan kios buku Limbong dengan selera bacaan yang sama dengan Rangga.

Setidaknya itu yang Rangga tahu dari sesi tanya jawab seperlunya dengan Limbong. Rangga tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Selain karena tidak ingin terkesan ikut campur tentang orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, Rangga juga tidak ingin menerobos garis privasi. Biarlah nanti dia tahu lebih jauh tentang Dilan seiring waktu –dan apabila yang bersangkutan- mengijinkannya.

“Bagaimana?” sepertinya Limbong menyadari ketermenungannya dengan buku pinjaman dari Dilan di tangannya. “Mau kuberi kontak Dilan?”

Rangga terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Ia tak ingin menerima informasi kontak seseorang dari orang ketiga. Meskipun sesungguhnya Rangga yakin, dengan menilai kepribadiannya, Dilan pasti tak akan keberatan. Walaupun begitu, belajar dari pengalamannya selama ini menemani ayahnya bertahan, Rangga tahu betul bagaimana rasanya saat privasi seseorang dilanggar tanpa ijin. Toh, begitu Rangga menyelesaikan buku pinjaman tersebut, Rangga bisa mengembalikannya lewat Limbong –menitipkannya sampai Dilan kembali ke kios buku tersebut.

Saat terbayang bahwa mengembalikan buku seseorang melewati perantara itu menurutnya merupakan sikap tidak tahu terimakasih, anggaplah begitu karena ide menemui Dilan kembali tanpa alasan terasa absurd di kepalanya, Rangga kemudian berniat untuk mencari cara supaya dirinya dapat bertemu Dilan kembali. Kalau perlu dia akan meminta tolong Limbong untuk mengabarinya setiap Dilan datang ke kiosnya.

Rangga menggeleng, menolak tawaran Limbong dengan halus. Saat Limbong menanyainya tentang bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan buku pinjaman tersebut, Rangga tiba-tiba teringat pada sebuah ramalan yang belum sempat terwujud. Dia kemudian diam-diam terkekeh geli dalam hati, menerka-nerka apakah si peramal akan mengingat ramalan yang sudah dirapalnya hari itu.

_Besok minggu, di lokasi yang sama, di jam yang sama_


	11. Puisi

Dilan sudah tahu tentang siapa Rangga. Perkiraannya meleset karena ternyata Rangga hanya setahun lebih tua darinya dan masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Selain selera bacaan mereka yang sama, Dilan tidak mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh tentang Rangga dari Limbong. Dari cara Limbong yang kurang berkenan menjawab berondongan pertanyaannya, Dilan merasa ada garis yang tidak boleh sembarangan dia langkahi dalam petualangannya melacak seorang Rangga.

Tapi bukan Dilan kalau semudah itu menyerah. Sepotong informasi tentang sekolah Rangga sudah cukup menjadi bekal untuknya dalam mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang Rangga. Yang tak disangka Dilan adalah kenyataan bahwa memang tak semudah itu mencari tahu tentang Rangga. Saat melakukan penyelidikan ke sekolah Rangga secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Dilan menemukan bahwa tak ada satupun siswa yang kenal dekat dengan Rangga. Kalaupun ada hal baru yang Dilan temukan tentang Rangga, itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Rangga belum lama ini menjuarai lomba puisi tahunan di sekolahnya.

_kulari ke hutan kemudian menyanyiku  
kulari ke pantai kemudian teriakku_

Dilan memarkirkan sepeda motornya dengan rapi. Sedikit tercenung karena mendadak barisan puisi buatan Rangga terlintas di kepalanya. Sejak sehari lalu berhasil mendapatkan puisi Rangga yang membuatnya menjadi juara, Dilan tidak bisa untuk tidak merapalnya berulang-ulang.

Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga toko buku, kepala Dilan terus mengulas kata demi kata puisi buatan Rangga. Dilan bahkan tak ingat pada kali keberapa dia membaca puisi tersebut hingga mampu menghafalnya di luar kepala.

_pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai  
biar mengaduh sampai gaduh_

Dilan penasaran. Dia ingin tahu orang seperti apa Rangga yang berhasil melahirkan puisi seperti itu. Selama ini dia selalu membuat puisi untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk Bunda-nya, untuk Disa, untuk Milea-nya. Dilan tak pernah tahu pencinta sastra lain yang sama-sama gemar menyusun puisi sepertinya. Barangkali karena saat ini orang-orang di sekitarnya tak ada yang sepaham dengannya dalam selera baca. Milea tentu saja bisa berkompromi dengannya, tapi sebatas kompromi tidak cukup untuk Dilan. Karena sesungguhnya Dilan butuh seseorang yang bisa berdiri di anak tangga yang sama dengannya.

_atau aku harus lari ke hutan  
belok ke pantai_

Dilan melangkah menyusuri rak buku yang pernah ditelusurinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat seseorang di ujung lain barisan rak tersebut merasakan kehadirannya, menutup buku di tangannya dan memandangnya penuh dengan ekspektasi. Saat dilihatnya pemilik kata-kata yang sedang berseliweran di kepalanya itu mendekatinya tanpa ragu, Dilan sadar bahwa dia telah berhasil mewujudkan ramalannya.

**Author's Note:**

> dibuat demi mengadakan kapal aneh bin ajaib ini di Ao3  
> berjuang melayarkan kapal dalam diam.


End file.
